An adhesive-backed tape has been used for a long time in order to adhere materials easily, for example, fabric and fabric or cloth and cloth. But an adhesive-backed tape has a problem that the adhesion strength will decline with increasing use as a result of dust or garbage accumulating on the surface of the tape. So, people tend to use a knitted fabric for hook-and-loop fastener instead of an adhesive-backed tape for adhering materials easily.
A tricot stitch is often used as a female member of a hook-and-loop fastener for adhering easily. This tricot stitch for the hook-and-loop fastener needs durability despite being attached and removed many-times, and needs to cut down on the manufacturing cost. It also needs high adhesive strength with engagement members (e.g. male members), and needs high durability of the fabric in order not to tear the fabric when peeling the engagement materials from the fabric.
Some people have tried to make a good knitted fabric for hook-and-loop fasteners addressing these points. For example, JP2005-118360 shows a female material for the purpose of offering fabric for inexpensive and steady hook-and-loop fastener by using polyester fiber.
But a prior female material has a problem that the adhesive strength is different between the left and right directions because the piles are lined up on one side of the left and right. And it has another problem that the piles of the female materials require a lot of thread for making them larger. It has been impossible to make loops of the female material smaller in the prior art, and impossible to make piles larger in the case of the same amount of thread. It costs much to make them larger because a lot of thread is needed. Furthermore, there is another problem that the strength of the fabric tends to be weak because the threads on the backside of the fabric are only linked to the neighboring threads of the middle of fabric and the neighboring threads of the surface of the fabric.
This invention has been developed in order to solve the above problems. This invention's purpose is to offer an inexpensive fabric for the female member of a hook-and-loop fastener, which does not show a difference between the left and right directions in respect of the adhesive strength, which improves the adhesive strength by using a little amount of thread and making large piles, and which improves the fabric tear strength by making loops at the backside threads of the fabric and linking the loops to the loops of middle threads and surface threads.